Model Affairs
by SetsunaSkye
Summary: Why was this happening to her? All Rin wanted was to go on a date with her fellow model co-worker until he dragged her miles away to attend an overnight fashion show. Did he do it just to ruin her Saturday night or was it because of something else?


**Okay so part of the reason as to why I didn't update one of my stories in freaking two months was because I was working on a few one shots. This one was my favorite so it actually got done. I really like it but I don't know how you'll feel so please read and comment. **

It was beautiful and sunning day when Rin walked into the biggest modeling agency in all of Japan. It was called IT Agency after the founder, InuTaisho Takahashi, who was the richest and most influential man/demon in all of Japan. Since he had so many businesses, he left a good portion of them to his two sons. Unfortunately for Rin, this particular branch of the Takahashi's fortune is being run by none other than the cold hearted and devilishly handsome player, Sesshomaru Takahashi.

"Good morning Rin." Greeted a fellow worker.

"Good morning." Rin replied back with a sweet smile, her big doe-like eyes shining brilliantly in the light. Her beautiful ebony tresses was flowing down to the top of her hips, bouncy with every step as she walksed to the elevators.

"Morning Rin." Shippo called from the corner. He walked toward her, slightly out of breath.

"Morning Shippo." Rin beam at seeing her close foxy friend.

"The boss wants you in his office." He huffed.

"Ugh. I do NOT want to see him right now." Rin's replied in disinterest, her bright mood turning sour.

"He said it was important." Shippo encouraged.

"I doubt it. He probably found some other way to ruin my day just like yesterday." She scoffed.

"Oh! Speaking of yesterday, I saw Ryura asking you out on a date for this Saturday." He smirked, wiggling his brows.

Rin couldn't help giggling at his funny gesture. "Yeah. I'm so excited. I can't wait to see where we're going and what we're going to do." She smile in delight, her expression back to it's bright and perky self.

It was obvious to everyone that Rin can't stand Sesshomaru. Whenever he's mentioned, Rin's expression would immediate change to a state of irritation and no one would know why. Sesshomaru was the complete vision of perfection. He's gestures, his way of speech, his appearance, there was nothing to complain about him. He was every women's, and some men's, dream come true. However, Rin was the only model/woman who isn't fawning over him like the other gold digging leeches who had some kind of access to him.

"Do you like him?" Shippo asked in curiosity.

"Hmm… he's good looking and nice so… I hope I will." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by you _hope_? Do you already have someone else you like." He leaned in closer.

Rin though about it for a moment then decided to go with the safest answer. "Nope." She replied aloofly. They reach the elevator.

"Okay well… see you later." He wave as he they went their separate ways.

"Okay." Rin stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to head to the top floor. When the elevate door opened, she stepped out and walked to the end of the hallway, passing many fellow workers and smaller offices. When she reached the door, a female came out with her clothes in a disheveled state. Rin glared at her as she scurried away.

"Of course." She breathed under her breath. Rin knocked on the door even though her boss can smell her from outside his office.

"Come in Rin." Came the baritone voice from the other side of the door.

Rin stepped in slowly, closing the door behind her, then walked up to the desk. "What?" She asked coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is that anyway to speak to your boss?" He asked sternly, traces of amusement and mockery in his eyes.

"Is that anyway for a boss to act in his office at a renowned agency?" She countered with attitude, gesturing to the door.

"This is my company so I get to do whatever I want." He retorted arrogantly while glaring at her intensely. They held each other's glares, both refusing to lose and break their eye contact from the other.

"What is it that you want _Takahashi-san_?" She asked again, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I told you to call me Sesshomaru." He stated. Rin rolled her eyes. "You will accompany to the annual Spring Lingerie show this Saturday." He instructed cooly.

Rin twitched at the news. She took a deep breath to release her anger at the inconvenience. "I must decline. I have a very important appointment that day." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Then cancel your appointment because you'll be at the show _all_ day."

"What?" Rin shouted, losing her cool. "Why do I need to attend. I'm not even in it." She huffed.

"Rin." He warned.

"If you let me be in the show then I'll cancel my appointment." She continued.

"You will not be in that show." He responded with slight irritation.

"And why not? You never let me be in any of these shows. You let newcomers and less experienced girls in the show. I'm good enough, I know I am. Even designers and others models suggested me to be in them." She stated with confidence. Rin was not one to boast about her fame or looks but, if she had to, she will.

"You will not be in that show and thats final." He said curtly. "You will cancel that appointment and attend the show with me."

"And tell me why I must." She hissed.

"Because I am your boss and I can fire you at any moment. Do I make myself clear?" He countered in a serious tone, a smirk adorning his face.

Rin stood in silence, her eyes filled with anger. She always hated it when he threatens to fire her whenever she doesn't comply with whatever he says. It's not that she couldn't find a new agency that would love to have her, but it's more that Sesshomaru will make sure that one will hire her by threatening to destroy their company if they do.

"Yes Takahashi-san." She said through gritted teeth.

"You are dismissed." He instructed as he went back to the piles of papers on his desk.

She didn't hesitate to leave the room. Furious footsteps could be heard in the hallway as she walked to the elevator.

XXX

On the day of the show, the two took Sesshomaru's private jet to head to Kyoto, where this year's show is held. They were staying at a hotel for the night and flying back the next morning.

"Rin, are you ready?" Sesshomaru said, knocking on her adjoining suite door.

Rin stepped out of her room in a red backless halter dress flaring out at her waists like a skater skirt to her knees. Her hair was curled down to conceal her back and to make her look less provocative. She wore four inch black pumps and matching red lipstick to match her dress. Sesshomaru looked over her outfit then nodded in approval.

They arrived at the show an hour early since Sesshomaru must approve of everything first.

Once the show began, Rin was forced to sit next to Sesshomaru in the front row.

Throughout the show, Rin was fuming for multiple reasons. She had to miss her date with Ryura, she wasn't allow to be in the show that she was more than qualified for, and she had to sit next to her annoying ass of a boss.

Sesshomaru could sense the tension radiating from Rin and glanced over at her numerous times, smirking at her displeasure. Though she didn't show it on her face, her eyes screamed of discontent.

When the show was at its last intermission before the finale, Rin excuse herself to use the restroom. Sesshomaru told her to hurry back since the show was almost over. She nodded toward him before she left.

On her way to the restroom, one of the models ran pass Rin and stormed to the restroom. When Rin came in, she her the so call model retching her stomach out. Rin hurried to the model to help her. She patted her back soothingly to help her dispose of her sickness.

"I'm sorry and thank you" she said through teary eyes. "I think I got food poisoning. I can''t walk down the stage like this." she cried.

Rin wasn't sure on what to do. "Let's head back and let your agent know. Maybe they have something that can help you." Rin smiled to the model. The model nodded then went over to the sink to rinse her mouth. The two headed backstage where a few staff members were looking for the model.

"There you are Ami, where have you've been?" The head coordinator asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry but I can't continue with the show." She huffed, sweat dripping own her forehead.

"What happened?" The coordinator asked.

"Food poisoning." Ami managed to answer, drawing a gasped from the coordinator. "Someone must take my place." She heaved.

"The coordinator reached over to take Ami from Rin. He eyed Rin then smiled broadly. "You're Rin Haruka right?" Rin nodded. "I know you don't usually do these kinds of shows but will you be willing to replace Ami? We can't find anyone on such short notice and you're perfect for the job." the coordinator pleaded.

Rin's face brightened up from the offer. "Yes I'll do it." She replied with a wide smile.

"Great, thank you so much! Let me tend to Ami then we'll get you dressed."

Rin smiled and followed the coordinator to the dressing rooms where the other models were changing and preparing for their appearance.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru kept checking his watch in annoyance. _What is taking her so long? I can__'__t call her since she left her freaking purse here. _He eyed the black clutch laying in the chair beside with extreme hatred.

The lights suddenly dimmed again, notifying the audience that the finale is starting. Sesshomaru growled lowly in annoyance, reverting his attention back on the stage.

The music started playing and the lights to the stage came on as the models strutted down the stage in their angel themed lingerie. Sesshomaru didn't bother to pay attention now that Rin was missing. Normally, he would get up and search for her but he couldn't with so many reporters and photographers around. If they knew Sesshomaru had lost a model, his reputation would go down. They would mock him for being unable to take care of one measly model at a fashion show. After several minutes, the finale was almost over with only few models left to walk the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a little last minute surprise for everyone here tonight. Our last model, walking down the stage with our most prized design of the year is one of our most exclusive models. She never appeared in any of these shows before but tonight she will honored us with her presence and view of her magnificent body. Please welcome, Rin Haruka!" The MC announced with over excitement.

Sesshomaru immediately jerked up, his eyes widen as they hungrily eyed Rin strutting down the runway in the sexiest piece of lingerie he had ever seen.

She was wearing a lacy snow white push up bra with rhinestone aligning the edges in an intricate design. Her lace panties were a matching white, held together by thin strings in the sides with small little white feathers on the ends. She wore a garter on both thighs to hold up her mesh white stockings and silver five inch heels to complement her alluring legs. To finish the look, she had on a pair of giant fluffy angel wings dusted with glitter to sparkle in the light, enhancing the glow on her skin.

Sesshomaru truly thought Rin was an angel sent from heaven. He couldn't stop gaping at her as she walked down the runway, a seductive yet joyous smile plaster on her heart shaped face. Sesshomaru never saw Rin looked so happy in his presence before. When he look further down her body, he couldn't help the urge to drool from watching her breasts bounce in perfect synchronization with every step.

_Maybe I should her let be in these shows if she__'__s so happy _he thought, but when Sesshomaru saw the men from across the stage ogling at Rin, staring at her body with the same indecency as himself, his blood boiled. _She will never by in these shows!_ he declared. He growls out loud at the men across from him and those sitting around him who were staring at Rin like a piece of delicious meat.

When Rin turned around to head back toward the stage, the men went wild as they got to see a view of her nice ass swaying with her curvy hips. Sesshomaru was absolutely furious. His fists were tightly balled up making his claws pierce into his skin and draw blood.

"Alright everybody thats the end of the show." The MC announced. When the lights came back on Sesshomaru stormed off backstage to find Rin.

Models and staff members called out to the their CEO, some in lust and some for a chance to suck up to the bossman. He ignored them naturally. His only goal was to retrieve a certain brunette who dared to disobey him.

He finally found Rin ten minutes later, no thanks to the loud noises and many scents of perfume in the air. She was dressed in a white minidress with silver pumps while carrying a bag, most likely to hold her dress and other pair of pumps. He immediate walked over to Rin in a calmly manner and stood before her. She was too engrossed in talking with the other models that she didn't notice him until it was too late.

"Takahashi-san" Rin gasped when he approached her. The models Rin were talking to immediately started flirting with their handsome, bachelor boss, flaunting and pressing their bodies against him. He gave them a menacing growl and they immediately backed away in fear.

"We're leaving Rin." He growled, thrusting her purse to her chest and then took hold of her wrist. Rin tried to twist out of his hand but he had her locked in a death grip. He turned back and glared at her, daring her to disobey him again. Rin knew he was serious and decided to give in. I mean, could it get any worse?

Dragging Rin to his black Lamborghini Aventador, he opened the door for her, then shove her inside. He got to the driver's seat a second later, turned on the car, then raced to their hotel. It only took them a few minutes since Sesshomaru practically zoomed down the streets as if he were in a race.

Rin can tell he was furious with her. His eyes never left the road in front of them, but the crimson red and teal pupils told her all she needed to know.

When they arrived at the hotel, Sesshomaru held her slim body to his so that their bodies were side by side, forcing her to walk faster to match his long strides. After they've entered their suite, Sesshomaru slammed the door shut then locked it. Rin stood in the living area, waiting for her boss to turn around.

"Takahashi-san?" She asked cautiously.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, slowly turning around to face her with golden eyes.

"What were you thinking?" He asked after a long silence between the two. "I forbad you to be in the show and you disobeyed me!" He yelled, tightening his fists. Rin jerked a bit, her heart racing faster as the anger in Sesshomaru increased.

"I-I know, but the model was sick and they asked me to fill in for her. I couldn't let all of their hard work go to waste." She stated in a small voice.

"Because of your your little act, practically all the males in the room were lusting over you, ready to pounce on you at any moment. Do you know how dangerous that was and what it could have done to your career if they attacked you?" He asked harshly.

"That's my job if you've forgotten. I'm suppose to have people admire my body." Rin retorted.

"That doesn't mean you should display your body like a whore!" He roared, his eyes flashed red then returned to darken gold.

His remarked struck something deep within Rin. She couldn't resist the hot tears from forming to the corners of her eyes, her lips slightly trembling along with her body. "Why am I called a whore for wanting to do the same thing as the other models but it's okay for them to flaunt their body around for the world to see!" She screamed.

"Is that what you want to do? Make men desire you?" He boomed.

"NO!" She burst out.

"Then what were you trying prove?" He roared.

"Will I ever be good enough for you? Will my body ever be good enough for you?" She shrieked, tears flowing down her flushed cheeks.

Sesshomaru was shocked from hearing her outburst, but more appalled at himself for causing the tears streaming down her beautiful face. His silence didn't help the situation, only drawing Rin closer to her conclusion that his answer was "_no_."

"I quit." She said in a cold shaky voice. Sesshomaru immediate flinch at her declaration.

"What?" He asked slightly exasperatingly.

"Goodbye Takahashi-san." She said harshly.

She turned around to head to her room, ready to pack her stuff and leave the modeling industry and her boss for good. She only became a model to help pay off her college tuition, but now that's she done and have more than enough money, there's no point in staying any longer. She can continue her dream of becoming an interior designer.

Before she could even take a step, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and somehow, Rin was laying on her back on Sesshomaru's bed. He leaned over her body, analyzing her expression. She was shocked with traces of fear were adorning her face. She slammed her palms into Sesshomaru's chest to get him to back away. This only brought on his anger.

He roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned them down beside her head as he crashed his lips onto hers. He sucked and licked her lips roughly eliciting a loud moan form the woman beneath him.

Confused from his strange reaction, she tried to break free from his grasp and lips but it was impossible. He was more than determine to make sure she'll never think of leaving him again.

As much as Rin had tried to resist, she couldn't. She was trapped in his little web since the moment Inuyasha, a close classmate and Sesshomaru's half-brother, introduce them to each other.

Sesshomaru began sucking on her neck to distract her while sending a hand down to the hem of Rin's dress. He slid his hand inside her dress, reveling in her softness of her skin. He carefully tuck his hand inside her panties and glided a finger inside her core. He began with slow thrushes and swirls before increasing his speed and a finger and then another.

Rin couldn't resist the moans escaping her mouth from the amazing ministration coming from the powerful demon above her. She craved for more of his touches and began bucking her hips to match the thrusts of his fingers. Sesshomaru took this chance to carefully slice the back of her dress open with his claws.

Before Rin knew what was going on, her dress was somehow on the floor in a corner of the room. Sesshomaru was staring down at her body and admiring her body along with the white lingerie she was still wearing from the show. He love the view of Rin still unconsciously bucking her hips to further drill his fingers into her core. The bulge in his pants was becoming a hindrance and he lightly growled.

She heard the growl and snapped out of her trance. She was about to protest when Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his once again. She gave out small mewls of disapproval from the invasion of his tongue, but couldn't help sliding her slippery tongue against his.

Sesshomaru began removing his black jacket and white dress shirt without seizing his touches. Rin was getting close to the edge yet there was so much he still want to do before they were joined.

After removing his pants, leaving him shirtless and only in his boxers, Sesshomaru began working on the hooks of her bra. The moment he freed her from the undergarment, he immediately groped the amazing soft and silky feel of her breasts. He glided his lips down her neck down to a nipple and began sucking .

After several minutes of fawning over her breasts, Sesshomaru decided that it was time to let Rin climax and start fucking. Trailing his long tongue down her body, leaving wet kisses along the way, he stopped at her very wet core. He pulled on the side strings of Rin's panties and relieved her of the soaked material.

Sesshomaru repositioned himself so that he was laying in between her thighs with her legs draped over his shoulder. He removed his fingers which were coated with Rin's shimmering juices. He licked them clean then gave her slit one long and slow, hard lick. Rin automatically gave out a yelp from the new and amazing sensation.

Smirking at her reaction, Sesshomaru dove his talented tongue into her deepest and wettest parts. Her taste was like heaven on his tongue and he couldn't help from drooling as he licked her clean. Rin on the other hand thought it was dirty and tried to push his head away.

Annoyed that she was still trying to resist him, he grabbed both her of wrist and pulled to press her core harder against his face. Content with the easy access to her cavern, he started sucking with fervor, thrusting his tongue in and out savagely.

The sensation was incredible and drove Rin crazy. She had the urge to bury her hands into his hair but his grasp prevented her from doing so. Instead, she began thrusting wildly which made Sesshomaru chuckle against her opening. The vibration of his amusement further increase the pressure in her stomach and before she knew it, Rin was screaming out her first orgasm of the night.

After licking Rin clean of her ecstasy, Sesshomaru got rid of his boxers and positioned his member against Rin's opening. Holding onto her thighs, he gazed down as tiny tears from her climax formed in the corners of the goddess beneath him. He eyed her breasted as they ascend and descend with every pant.

Bringing his lips down to hers, he gave her a tender kiss before slowly shoving himself inside her sensitive, slippery core.

Rin gasped from the new and thick intrusion, trying to squirm away, but Sesshomaru held her down by putting most of his weight on her. He continues to dive deeper into her wetness as she tried to push him away with her shaky hands. Grabbing her wrist in frustration, Sesshomaru pinned them above her head then slammed his hip into hers with one quick thrust. A cry immediately escaped her mouth as she felt him buried deep within her.

He swallowed her scream of pain and remain still for her to adjust. He knew that she was a virgin which made this ritual even more important for him. He planned on being her first and will do whatever it takes to keep her wanting him again and again.

After Rin regained her steady breathing and relaxed against his body, Sesshomaru began to thrust in and out. He was slow at first then speed up the pace. He released her mouth and trailed kisses up and down her neck. His ears twitch when he heard her whimpered. Looking up, he saw Rin her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her flushed face.

"Rin look at me." He commanded. When she refused to open her eyes, he lightly cupped her face which surprised her.

Sesshomaru smirked as Rin obeyed him and slowing opened her eyes.

Once she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw the smirk on his face, she closed them quickly and cried even more. It was too painful to look at him. All of this was too much. She didn't want this, not like this.

"Rin." He growled while thrusting even harder and faster to get her attention. She moan loudly from the new found pleasure but refused to answer him. Upset by her defiance, he flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees.

Rin gasped as he rammed into her from behind. She can feel him more from this angle and hated how her body would react to him. To stifle the loud moans of pleasure, she bit into the pillow to muffle most of her cries.

Irritated by her rejection and confusion as to why she always refused him, he pounded himself deeper into her body while groping on a breast. He licked his way up her back and to her ear. Grunting and growling out her name, which drove Rin crazy. He grinds mercilessly against her until he was almost over the edge.

Sesshomaru knew about her little _date_ with Ryura. He was furious that she even agreed to the model's invitation. Didn't she know that she belongs to him. He had made to keep all males away from her, keeping her away from the clutches of others who wanted to taint her pureness. Pureness that belongs to only him.

Rin's moans got louder from his roughness and as the pressure in her core became too much. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the intense waves of ecstasy spread throughout her body.

The sudden tightness around his member became almost painful yet satisfying at the same. After a few more hard thrusts, he was finally over the edge. Catching his breaths for several seconds, he slowly pulled himself out and focus his eyes on the mixture of liquids seeping down Rin's thighs.

He laid next to her then tenderly pulled her over so that she was facing him. He was crushed when he saw her crying into her hands. Tucking her head to his chest, he held onto her tightly yet with so much affection.

"Forgive me." He whispered, unsure if Rin heard him from her tired state. He hugged her protectively throughout the the night until sleep and emotional exhaustion succumbed the two.

XXXX

Sesshomaru stirred as a ray of sunlight shone onto his eyes, disturbing his sleep. He grumbled at how annoying the light was and tried to go back to sleep.

Snapping his eyes open, he realized that the warmth of Rin's body was missing. He quickly sat up and searched the bed for the lovely model then realized that she wasn't there anymore. He scanned around the room but she wasn't in the room either.

Panic-stricken, he quickly put on his pants then searched the entire suit for his missing Rin. Going to her room, he saw that it was completely empty, none of Rin's belonging to be seen. He saw a note on the bed and hurried over to read it. 'I'm going back to Tokyo.' His heart sank knowing that she had probably left him in the middle of the night.

Whipping out his phone, he dialed her number, waiting for the call to go through. The phone told him that her number was out of service. _FUCK. _After several more failed attempts, he gave up and rushed back to Tokyo.

XXX

It had been over two weeks since he had last seen Rin. When he came back to Tokyo, he wanted to go over to her house, but decided that it was best to give her space. The next day however, he receive her resignation letter. Normally, models could only quit after their contract was up but, Rin was a special case. She was a close family friend and had the option to quit anytime as instructed by his father.

How he loathed his father's weakness towards Rin. When he went to her house, there was no answer. When he broke in, she was nowhere to be found. Instead, he found some missing clothes and luggages from her closet. _Where is she? _

Not knowing about Rin's whereabout was driving him insane as the days went by. He wasn't in the mood for work, the annoying and pushy models as the try to seduce him, and definitely not for his's nieces first birthday party tonight. However he was forced to go since his father threatened to take away some of his inheritance. He didn't why it was such a big deal if he didn't show up.

Huffing out a loud sigh, he got up and head to his half brother's mansion.

A couple of hours ago…

"Kagome, are you sure _he_ isn't going to come?" Rin asked while helping her best friend since childhood set up for her daughter's first birthday party.

"Yes Rin. I called InuTaisho and he told me that Sesshomaru declined." Kagome reassured as convincingly as she could, knowing full well that he was coming thanks to her and Inutaisho teaming up to get the two to make up.

As much as Kagome loved having her best friend hiding from brother-in-law in her house, she knew that the ex-model was getting nowhere. Eventually the two will meet again so why not speed up the process.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she continue to help Kagome and Inuyasha decorate the house while their daughter is being taking cared of by Izayoi. After they were finished with decorations, Rin took her time to get ready for the party.

XXX

After arriving an hour late to the party, he was bombarded by his family members. After listening to his father's complaints about working to much and not spending enough time with his family, he was finally able to escape the ruckus.

He took a stroll through the garden as his thought drifted off to a certain brunette beauty. He missed her presence and the way she always get this annoyed look on her face whenever she sees him. She was the only woman in his life, beside his family members and close married females friends, who didn't see him as an enormous bank or ticket to fame.

He sighed and strode deeper into the garden when he saw a slim figure sitting on a bench. He gasped as the object of his thoughts for the past few weeks was right before him. Walking up quietly, he let out a cough to gain her attention.

Rin immediately jerked up and whipped her body around to see the intruder. Her eyes widen at the tall and incredibly handsome demon before her. He was still in his black business suit, but in a more casual version.

Rin immediately stood up and backed away. She could't believe that he was there and that Kagome had lied to her.

"Rin, can we talk?" He asked cautiously while taking a step forward.

Rin shook her head and began to run away in her four inch black heels. She didn't know or care where she was going as long as it was away from him. If she stayed any longer, she'll break for good.

"Rin wait!" He shouted as he ran after her. It wasn't hard to catch up to her but he waited until they were farther in the garden and away from everyone else before catching her.

"Let me go." She yelled as she tried to jerked her hand free from his grasps.

"I won't." He said sternly as he gazed upon her.

"Please, just leave me alone. You already got what you wanted." She said as she clasped a hand to her mouth to muffle out her sob.

"What are you talking about?" He asked while staring into her beautiful brown eyes that were only full of anguish.

"You already had your way with me. What more could you possibly want?" She said as she cried even louder.

Everything had made sense at that instant. She thought that he saw her as another one of his conquest. It wounded him that she thought so lowly of him. Slowly releasing her hand, he stared at her with pain-filled eyes. He had to let her know the truth.

"Ri-" He stated but was stopped by her interruption.

"DON'T…Don't say any word. It'll only break my heart even more." She said with trembling lips, her voice fill with so much sorrow and defeat.

His eyes widen and before he knew what he was doing, he had his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you." He whispered against her ears. He had to let her that he fell in love with her at first sight. That he was constantly restraining himself from taking her every time they meet. That all of the _affairs_ in his office only occurred before Rin had to meet with him _alone_. Just being close to her with others around was already hard enough. He would lose control being only with her in a closed room, unless he was _very_ _sedated_.

Rin stiffened at his words and cried even more. How many times have she dreamt about him telling her this. "Liar." She whispered in response. "Please don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying! I've been in love with you since we've first met!" He shouted in frustration, pulling his head back so that they were face to face. Why couldn't she get through her head that he was being serious. He had never fallen in love with anyone before let alone confess his true feelings.

"Then what about all those times you were with other women and what happened back in Kyoto?" She retorted.

He flinched, not wanting to explain his reasonings, however he knew that the only way to gain Rin's forgiveness and possibly her love is to be honest. "They mean nothing to me. They were only a sedative so that I wouldn't attack you when we're alone in the office."

Rin flinched in disbelief. The reasoning for his actions was one of the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. _He fucked other women so that he wouldn__'__t lose control around me?_

"And what happened in Kyoto was because I saw you in those clothing. Also because I saw those pathetic weaklings at the show staring at you perversely. I wanted to make you mine before anyone else could." He said, his voice filled with nothing but seriousness.

"That doesn't mean that you can force yourself on me like that!" She yelled, backing away even more. "

"Rin." He called, reaching an arm out to touch her. She jerked and backed away even more. Her arms were wrapped around her chest as if to protect what little remains of her heart.

A wave of pain course over his body even more from her retreat. His head hung, not knowing how else to fix his relationship with Rin. "I'm sorry Rin." His said with so much regret and sorrow that it surprised them both. "But believed me, I truly do love you." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. He turned around and began to walk back to the mansion.

"I love you." Rin whispered. He stopped mid-stride and immediately looked back at her. "I loved you so much that seeing with other women hurt and then just looking at you was beginning to be too much so the only thing I could do was looked irritated around you to hide my feelings."

He began walking back to her, staying in silence to hear what she has to say. "When you embraced me, I was incredible happy but I didn't want to be just another one of your flings. I wanted us to be more than tha-" He tenderly cupped her face into his palms and gave her a searing kiss.

"I'm so sorry Rin. Words cannot begin to describe how truly sorry I am and how much I love you. Please be mine." He pleaded into between kisses.

Rin buried her hands into his silver hair and moaned into the many kisses. This was what she wanted, what she's been waiting for.

"Yes." She whispered against his lips before pulling him into a hungry kiss.

He smiled from her acceptance and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her flush against his body.

After a few rounds of hot and heavy sex against a tree, the two walked back to the mansion. Hand in hand as a bright smile and a serene look adorned their faces, the new lovers appeared before the guests as they were cheered by their friends and family. They were congratulated and given blessings, especially from Inutaisho and Izayoi as they were the most excited for more grandchildren in the near future.

**Thank you for reading. I hoped you liked it. If you find any problem or something off, please tell me. Kissus**


End file.
